Pretty Little Liars
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: Never trust a pretty girl with an ungly secret. Kairi has died, but Olette, Selphie, Namine, and Xion keep getting texts from "K", who knows all the secrets they only told Kairi. Could the dead girl be walking?


Pretty Little Liars

Kingdom Hearts Style

Got a secret.  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

-Secret, The Pierces

Namine's hands covered her mouth as she sat beside Xion, Olette, and Selphie. Her black dress made her pale whit skin stand out and she nibbled on her painted-black nails as different people spoke about Kairi.

The girls kept glancing at each other throughout the ceremony. When they stepped outside, the huddled in a circle, whispering, whispering.

"I can't believe that she's dead," Namine covered her face with her hands. "I mean, Kairi's the one that held us all together."

_Bring, bring! _Came from Xion's purse.

_You've got a new text message! _Sounded from Olette's.

Off went Selphie's: _Ooh-la-la! Ooh-la-la!_

And Namine's: _ding! Ding!_

They pulled out their phones and gaped.

"_I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. –K."_ They looked at each other. "K…as is Kairi?" Selphie wondered aloud.

Namine gulped.

Namine stumbled backwards as Roxas pulled his shirt over his head. Her knees hit her bed and she fell onto her back against the sheets. Roxas' blue eyes smiled down at her and he held himself above her, smirking that perfect Roxas smirk. She grinning up at him, breathing heavy as her fingers knotted into his thick spiky blonde hair.

He leaned down to kiss her neck and she whispered: "You know we really shouldn't be doing this…"

She felt him chuckle against her throat, "We shouldn't have done it last time either, or all the other times, but that didn't stop us."

She pushed him back, staring into his eyes: "You're my best friend's boyfriend. I could never…"

"_Was_, Nami, I _was_ your best friend's boyfriend. Olette and I broke up."

"Yeah, after the first time we did this," she sighed as he caressed her face with his hand. "And she still doesn't know what we did."

Her phone went off. _Ding! Ding!_ She reached for it, ignoring Roxas' pout. "It might be my mom," she reasoned. He sat besides her, fiddling with her hair, as she read the text message.

"_Roxas has some nice muscles. How do they look when he's screwing you? And we always thought you were the innocent one. Dead girl's walking. –K."_

Namine gasped. "What is it?" the boy asked, burying his face in the curve of her neck, lightly kissing her skin.

The blonde girl licked her lips, closing her phone, throwing it to the other end of the bed: "Nothing." She turned and captured his lips.

Selphie swung her legs back and forth as she sat on her teacher's desk, waiting for him to get back from break. When Mr. Luxlord, her Spanish teacher, sauntered back into the room, she stuck out her chest a bit. "Hello," she smiled.

He nodded to her, "Selphie. Is it particularly smart to do this now?"

Selphie smirked, crossing her legs, allowing her dress to ride up slightly: "Probably not. But, then again, I'm not a smart girl."

"Really now?"

She smiled, seeing how his eyes traveled the length of her legs. "Yeah," she fake-pouted, "I'm failing almost all my classes."

_Ooh-la-la!_ The girl fumbled for her phone.

_"Failing all your classes, dum-dum? I know how you're passing Spanish. Do that in all your classes and you'll pass for sure. Dead girl's walking. –K."_

She threw her phone back in her bag, suddenly furious, grabbing her teacher's tie and dragging him to her. "Teach me how to roll my tongue," she whispered before slamming his mouth on hers.

Xion looked around her. Was anyone watching? She smirked when she realized no one was, reaching for a few lip-glosses. She dropped them shamelessly into her purse, reaching for some eyeliner. Look around. Drop. Some eye shadow? Look around. Drop.

Underneath the clutter of soon-to-be-stolen items, the girl heard her phone ring. _Bring! Bring!_

_"I didn't think you needed that much makeup. If you want to make it more obvious, why not just apply it and walk out with it in your hands? Dead girl's walking. –K."_

Xion looked around anxiously, dropping her phone back in her purse. Slowly, slyly, she withdrew a lip-gloss and set it back in place.

_Bring! Bring!_

"_Good girl. Though your bag still looks a bit heavy. But, then again, with your features, you might need all the makeup you can get. –K."_

The blue-haired girl put a few more items back before rubbing her temples and strutting out of the store.

Olette folded her hands over her stomach. How in the world had this happened? Oh, yeah, she was stupid and slept with her mom's boyfriend and she's knocked up with his kid.

Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one?

She picked up the pregnancy test and stared at it, wishing that if she glared at it long enough it would change the truth that was right in front of her.

_You've got a new text message!_ She crawled towards her phone, flipping it open.

_"That pink little plus sign is so un-holy. Wonder how mum's boyfriend will take the news? Dead girl's walking. –K."_

Olette swallowed, staring over at the test. She reached for it and snapped it in half, throwing it away, burying it at the bottom of her trash can.

Roxas was panting, smiling down at her, brushing her bangs away from her face. She hiked her blankets up over her nose, staring up at him with big, teary blue eyes.

"You're not mad at me?"

He sighed, "Nam, I'd never be mad at you. If you don't want to, you don't want to. It's as simple as that. I don't care if you want to wait for, y'know, the real thing. It's up to you when you're ready. Not my hormones."

"So you're not mad?" she let the blanket's fall from her face, showing him her faint smile.

Roxas chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, "No, I'm not angry."

Namine sat up, hugging the half-naked boy tightly. After a moment of pleasant, silent hugging, she pulled away, glancing down, blushing:

"Did you ever…_you know_, with Olette?"

The boy blushed deeply, but smiled at her, "No. We got…close, but never that close. She was just one girlfriend. And then we happened."

"Then we happened and snuck around behind her back for all of tenth grade and then you broke up with her, but never told her about us. She still thinks that you broke up with her because she was too clingy for you," Namine ranted.

"Nam," Roxas cut her off, "If you still feel this guilty every time we do something, _tell _her. I don't care if she knows. Though…having this be a secret just between us is kind of exciting."

She leaned forward, towards him, tempting him, smiling. She spoke slowly, "It's exciting? Sneaking around? Being my dirty little secret?"

"I like being your dirty little secret," Roxas grinned broadly.

"Pretending to be just friends in public? Getting only little texts on the days you can't come over? Not getting to kiss me anytime you want to? Not getting to have your way with me right when you want to…?"

Roxas swallowed, "Okay, sometimes it sucks. But I like it. I'll take the good with the bad. I like being your Romeo and sneaking in through your window at night."

"You'd have to do that anyway, if you wanted to spend the night, so my father wouldn't get out his shot gun and shoot you."

_Ding! Ding!_

"God! Who keeps texting you and interrupting precious moments of my life?" Roxas threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

The girl reached for her phone, leaning across her dirty little secret and slid it open to reveal a text.

_"Poor Nami, too scared to have sex with big, bad Roxy. Good girl, stopping him. It's not like he'd want to actually have a relationship with you afterwards. News flash: Little Namine-nobody never gets the guy. –K."_

"Nam?" Roxas ran his fingers through her hair. "What's wrong? Who is it?"

"Nothing; no one. Not important," her voice was strained.

_Ding! Ding!_

_ "Not important? You break my heart. Can't wait 'til he breaks yours. Like he did Olette's. Ciao. –K."_

She gulped and put her phone on the night table. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, holding her close.

Namine nodded, "Yeah. … Roxas…do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

She shook her head, "No reason. If we did…_you know_…would you still love me? Or would you leave me after?"

"I'd still love you. Why wouldn't I? What brought this on?"

Namine sighed, "Nothing! I'm not just a play-thing to you, right? A doll you can play with and then discard when it's not fun anymore?"

"Namine," he turned her to him, making her look at him. "Why are you asking this? Does it have anything to do with those texts?"

She shook her head, "No…I'm just…wondering."

"You're doubting us? Is it because I want to keep this a secret? Nami, I swear that that's not why I want this to be just between us no. I'm not with you for one thing and I'm not angry because we didn't make love," he told her, gently caressing her face.

"Roxas, I—"

_Ding! Ding!_

She sighed as he handed her the phone. She slid it open.

"_When we are in love, we often doubt that which we most believe. (Francois de la Rochefoucauld) Having some second thoughts, Nami darling? Good. –K."_

She huffed in anger and threw her phone across the room. Roxas raised an eyebrow, but when she smiled he grinned softly. "Roxas, I love you. But I'm just not ready. And I was just thinking that maybe you'd go to another girl for it if I didn't, because that's kind of like what we did to Olette and—"

He leaned in and kissed her, "Just shut up. You're rambling."

Olette's mother, Aerith, walked in the door, her boyfriend, Cloud, and his son, Sora, trailing in behind her. Sora looked bored, focused on his ipod, plugs in his ears.

When the brown-haired boy spotted her, he popped out one earphone and smiled sadly at her. "Hey, I heard about Kairi? She was a really nice girl…Most of the time. I thought for sure she'd come back with a bunch of stories to tell the group, but...I guess not. I really liked her and I feel awful about missing the funeral. I know you were really close to her, so, well, I'm sorry."

Olette shrugged, "Oh, well, um, thanks, I guess. I couldn't believe when they told me they found her body. I kind of always believed she'd come back, too. But, I guess God just wanted a fashion model up in Heaven to show off the latest fashions for Angels."

Sora laughed; a cheery sound that matched his optimistic disposition. "Roxas said almost the same thing but he joked that the devil wanted a bitchy model in Hell for all his demons."

"Kairi would not have gone to Hell. She was a great friend. She kept all our secrets," Olette immediately responded.

Sora shrugged, "Okay. Well, I'm going to eat the yummy pizza your mommy bought. Join me?"

"Yeah, I'm starved." _Now that I'm eating for two._

_ You've got a new text message!_

Sitting down at the kitchen table with Sora, her mother, and the father of the godforsaken child inside her, she fumbled for her phone:

"_You know how chubby you get when you're pregnant? Well, maybe you'll finally get boobs. If you had gotten pregnant when you were with Roxas, maybe he wouldn't have left you for… -K."_

That was enough. Now whoever knew everything she had told Kairi was just making her sick. Her thumbs hit the keyboard.

_"Who are you? How do you know all this?"_

_ You've got a new text message!_

_ "I'm still here, bitch. And I know everything. –K."_

Olette let out a slow, calming breath. Don't freak out. Don't freak out.

_"Only Kai knew all this stuff."_

_ You've got a new next message!_

_ "Dead girl's walking. And you're not the slightest bit interested to know who Roxas left you for? But, wait, why would you need him when your mum's boyfriend is right there? Xoxo. –K."_

Of course Olette still wondered why Roxas had left her. She would've never guessed for another girl. Roxas wasn't that cruel. But she had to know.

_"Fine, 'K'. Who did Roxas leave me 4? Tell me."_

"Olette, your pizza's getting cold," Sora slid the plate closer to her.

She nodded her thanks, staring at her phone.

_You've got a new text message!_

_ "Someone you think is your friend. You'd never guess; she acts too innocent. But she must be one big slut to do that to a friend. Have fun, momma. –K."_

Suddenly, Olette wasn't very hungry anymore. "Excuse me," she smiled and raced up the stairs to her room. "Contacts, contacts," she scrolled through her phone. "Namine?" Olette asked when the blonde finally picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been getting texts from 'K'?"

The line was silent for a moment, except for the sound of rustling sheets and a whimper that only comes from loss of someone's warmth. "Yeah, Olette. Why? Have you?"

The brunette nodded before realizing her friend couldn't see her. "Yeah. And she knows everything that I told Kai. And I've never told anyone else."

"Same here!" Namine exclaimed. "Do you think Kai told?"

"Kairi wouldn't tell. But I can't see how this is her. I mean, we went to her funeral. We were there. They found her body."

"Personally, its kind of freaking me out. Like, what if she's not dead? Or someone knows all our secrets? They could ruin us."

"Your secrets could ruin you?"

"Couldn't yours?"

Olette was silent before answering, "Yeah, the could. And they will."

"Call Xion and Selphie. We'll all come over and talk about this."

"We have to tell each other everything," Olette agreed.

Silence from Namine.

"…Everything?" Olette heard the blonde whisper.

"Yeah. Why? Is it something so bad…?"

"No, no!" Namine quickly assured her. "I'll be over in an hour."

_Click._

And Olette was alone with Mr. Dial-Tone.

The girls gathered in Olette's bedroom, one tight circle on her large orange bed. "Okay, we have to tell each other things. How does this person know things only Kairi knew? If we all know all of our secrets, maybe they'll have no power over us. So, who wants to start?"

Xion sighed, "I'm a total kleptomaniac. I slip makeup and stuff like that into my purse at the mall and stores all the time."

"Really?" Selphie leaned in. "I never would've guessed."

"Who's next?" Xion looked around at group.

Silence.

"Are your secrets really that bad?" the blue-haired girl asked.

Namine bit her lip. Olette covered her eyes. Selphie covered her mouth.

"They are?" Xion's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows went up. "Wow."

Selphie sighed, "I don't want to tell."

"You have to," Olette said. "Here, I'll say mine: I have a total crush on my mom's boyfriend." It wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm failing all my classes and have to stay after for Spanish help every day," Selphie admitted. Not a complete lie.

Everyone looked to Namine. She swallowed, closing her eyes. "I've been hooking up with this really amazing guy." Not a lie at all.

"Omigod, who? From our school?" Olette smiled, leaning closer to her friend.

"You don't know him," Namine sighed. Not a complete lie. They didn't know Roxas like she did.

"Okay, we know each other's secrets," Selphie smiled.

_Ding! Ding!_

_ You've got a new text message!_

_Ooh-la-la! Ooh-la-la!_

_ Bring! Bring!_

They looked at each other warily, pulling out their phones.

_"It's not gonna be that easy, bitches. –K."_

Olette read it aloud and they all nodded. "The same text?"

_Ding! Ding! _Namine opened the new text.

_"Roxas is still waiting, lying shirtless on your bed. How long 'til you give into those lean muscles and rock-hard abs? How long 'til Olette finds out? –K."_

The blonde gulped.

_You've got a new text message!_ Olette opened her phone.

_"Mommy dearest, read me a story of best friends for-never, because you betrayed your mom and your friend betrayed you. –K."_

Olette closed her eyes.

_Ooh-la-la! __Ooh-la-la!_ Selphie's hand shook as she reached for her phone.

_"Think you'd be an expert at rolling your tongue with all the practice you and Mr. Luxlord have been getting. Borrow some lip-gloss from Xion. –K."_

The girl's hand touched her lips.

_Bring! Bring!_ Xion rolled her eyes, but her lips were quivering as she opened the text.

_"Looks like I need some new makeup. Why don't you get me some _Jungle Red_ lip-gloss? You get the five-finger discount at Macy's, right? –K."_

Xion shook her head.

"Okay, so sharing secrets didn't work," Olette sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

A car horn sounded from outside. Namine jumped up, grabbing her purse. "Sorry, that's for me! I have to go!"

"Nam, we still have figured this out!" Xion called as the girl raced down the steps.

"Tomorrow! I promise!"

They watched out the window as Namine stepping into a black mustang. Whoever was driving was shirtless and leaned over to kiss their blonde friend. They watched Namine pull away from the boy, his hand sliding down to hold hers as he drove away from Olette's house as fast as possible.

"That's the guy? Damn, he's hot!" Xion exclaimed, fanning her face.

"Did you see him? He's was gorgeous!" Selphie giggled.

Olette was silent.

"What, Olette? You didn't think he was hot?"

Olette growled, "No, I noticed that he was really, really hot. I also noticed that he was Roxas."

"Roxas, as in your Roxas?" Xion's eyes widened again.

Olette nodded, torn between anger and sadness.

Selphie gasped, "Oh, God, you don't think…?"

"That they got together while Roxas and I were together and that's why he broke up with me?" Olette looked over to her friends. They nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm thinking," the brunette put her face in her hands.

"Wow, I would've never thought Nami would be…" Selphie trailed off.  
"Such a slut?" Olette finished.

Xion and Selphie looked at each other: "Olette, maybe it's all a misunderstanding. Maybe they started dating afterwards. Maybe just recently."

Olette spied Namine's blue phone still resting on her bed. She crawled towards it. "What are you doing?" Xion asked, coming closer.

"Checking her messages from K," Olette answered. "Every single one of them is about Roxas!"

"_Roxas is still waiting, lying shirtless on your bed. How long 'til you give into those lean muscles and rock-hard abs? How long 'til Olette finds out? –K."_

"_When we are in love, we often doubt that which we most believe. (Francois de la Rochefoucauld) Having some second thoughts, Nami darling? Good. –K."_

"_Not important? You break my heart. Can't wait 'til he breaks yours. Like he did Olette's. Ciao. –K."_

"_Poor Nami, too scared to have sex with big, bad Roxy. Good girl, stopping him. It's not like he'd want to actually have a relationship with you afterwards. News flash: Little Namine-nobody never gets the guy. –K."_

"_Roxas has some nice muscles. How do they look when he's screwing you? And we always thought you were the innocent one. Dead girl's walking. –K."_

"God! I mean, I guessed that you were right, but I would've never dreamed it. I mean, Namine's the good girl? She's too innocent!" Selphie sighed.

"That little slut!" Olette threw Namine's phone across the room.

_You've got a new text message!_ Olette grabbed her phone.

_"Don't you feel awful knowing? Think of how your mum will feel when she finds out about you. Dead girl's walking. –K."_

_ This is just an idea I had. I was surprised to find out that there were no stories like this already on fanfiction! _

_ I don't own Pretty Little Liars, the Song Lyrics, or Kingdom Hearts. Those belong to their rightful owners. _

_ The Review button gives out free Sora plushies when you click it!_


End file.
